


邻居哥哥（上）by皮皮

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	邻居哥哥（上）by皮皮

*郑在玹x黄仁珺（单向性转）

 

过了夏天，黄仁珺就要上高中了。  
   
十五六岁的小女孩身材纤细、皮肤白皙，虽然可能因为发育迟缓的关系，身高和胸部迟迟不见成长的动静。但仁珺娇小柔弱的身材，在正处青春期的男孩子眼中反而格外具有吸引力。  
   
其实也不难理解。郑在玹坐在餐桌的一端，静静地看着身旁这位正打算偷吃蛋糕的小女孩。今天的天气很热，仁珺只穿了一件无袖的蕾丝小背心，头发挽在修长的脖颈后，是最青春可爱的少女打扮。只是从郑在玹的角度看过去，女孩抬起手臂去插蛋糕上的草莓时，腋下的衣摆撑起一块，顺着探进去，可以看见仁俊刚发育的小胸部，微微隆起的样子有点像刚发酵的小馒头，沉睡的小乳头也粉嫩得不可置信。  
   
“哥哥？”注意到郑在玹的视线，黄仁珺以为他是在不满自己偷吃的行为，于是偷偷看了他一眼，见郑在玹的表情依旧阴沉得没有松动，仁珺害怕他生气，于是讨好地将刚叉好的草莓递到郑在玹的面前。“哥哥吃……”  
   
郑在玹对小仁珺这样企图拉他“同流合污”的行为，只是挑了挑眉。“珺珺自己吃。”他把椅子往餐桌更里面拉了拉，刚好巧妙地遮挡住了他不合时宜的欲望。  
   
黄仁珺这下更害怕郑在玹生气了，咬着唇眼泪就要掉下来了。“哥哥，珺珺下次不敢了……”  
   
郑在玹看了眼厨房的方向，磨砂玻璃后隐隐约约能看见保姆阿姨正忙着处理晚餐食材。正好。他叹了一口气，将小女孩从座位上抱到了自己的腿上。  
   
“珺珺想吃蛋糕吗？”仁珺今天的裙子有些短了，坐在郑在玹的腿上甚至只能遮住大腿根。郑在玹对此视而不见的模样，面色如常地将桌上的草莓蛋糕往黄仁珺的面前拉过来。  
   
只有他知道，他宽松长裤下遮挡着如何炙热的欲望。  
   
“不吃了，”黄仁珺小心地伸手抱住郑在玹的脖子，见在玹哥哥没有躲开，才松了一口气的样子。“珺珺等叔叔阿姨们回来了一起吃……”  
   
听到仁珺的话，郑在玹勾唇笑了笑，“等他们回来的话，珺珺肚子里的小蛔虫估计都饿晕过去了吧。”他简单地陈述着事实，“本来就是给珺珺买的蛋糕，吃吧。”  
   
“可是，是为了庆祝在玹哥哥升学来着……”黄仁珺咬着手指，一副纠结的小模样。“珺珺等哥哥一起吃！”考虑清楚的小孩眼睛亮亮地仰着头看哥哥，一副在等哥哥夸奖的可爱模样。  
   
郑在玹侧头笑了笑，“乖。”说话间，他的手掌搭在小孩光洁的大腿上，状似无意地抚摸了起来。黄仁珺显然已经习惯了来自邻家哥哥这样的触碰，长长的睫毛颤了颤，小脸虽涨得通红，却软在男人的怀中没有挣扎。  
   
“为什么不穿内衣？”郑在玹贴着小孩的耳稍，说话的时候，温热的呼吸都喷洒在仁俊修长的脖颈上。小孩显然有些痒了，缩着身子想躲开，却被郑在玹桎梏了腰身，往更里面的怀里带了带。“嗯？”他又问了一遍。  
   
“热……”黄仁珺咬着殷红的唇瓣，对现在的场面有些不知所措的样子。“而且是在哥哥家里嘛。”她又小声地辩解了一句。  
   
郑在玹就像对待顽劣的孩童一般，无奈地叹了口气，“珺珺今天很漂亮，哥哥很喜欢。”小孩的眼睛才刚亮起来，又被男人下一句打回了原形。“可万一别的男人看见了呢？”  
   
“哥哥！”黄仁珺嘟着唇，一脸不满的委屈模样，“我走过来才几步路呢！”

郑在玹的脸冷了下去，仁珺又因他分明的下颚线条而吓得心脏跳动了片刻。“嗯，那就不可能被别的男人看见了？”他问着，手指伸进了仁珺的白色裙摆里。

郑在玹体温天生偏低，即使在八月的夏夜，也还是能惊得黄仁珺无措闪躲。成年男性宽厚的手掌隔着她白色的纯棉内裤揉捏，小女孩哪里经历过这样的折磨，眼泪一下子就垂在眼眶里了。“哥哥，我错了，不敢了……”

郑在玹对自己心爱的宝贝那几滴鳄鱼的眼泪视若罔闻，手指的动作并没有停下。“是吗？原来不是故意在故意勾引哥哥吗。”

黄仁珺软靠在郑在玹的胸膛里，眼睛含着眼泪可怜楚楚地摇着头。她是听着哥哥的话长大的乖女孩，哥哥平常也总夸她听话乖巧，为什么要冤枉她呢？这样想着，黄仁珺又委屈地瘪了瘪小嘴，眼泪砸了下来，惹人怜爱的悬在下巴尖上。

“你乖，哥哥就不生气。”看着厨房里的阿姨似乎在做着收尾工作，懂得见好就收的郑在玹咬着黄仁珺的耳朵，语气温柔地哄着，“等会哥哥送你回去，穿哥哥的T恤好不好？”

“好……”看哥哥的眉眼终于放软了，黄仁珺马上就讨好的伸长脖子，在郑在玹的下巴上亲了亲。

郑在玹刚把黄仁珺抱回到小人儿原本的座位上，保姆阿姨就端着刚煲好的汤从厨房里出来了。

看到正给黄仁珺切蛋糕的郑在玹，以及旁边讨价还价要再大一点的黄仁珺，保姆阿姨不由笑弯了眉眼。“哎呦，你们俩兄妹的关系可是真好啊，都快赶上亲兄妹了。”

郑在玹切蛋糕的手顿了顿，一会儿又挂上了妥帖的温柔笑容。“可不是嘛。”他转过头，把切好的小块蛋糕放在表情有些委屈的小孩盘中。“等会儿再吃，不然该吃不下饭了。”他对黄仁珺的事情，总是格外的有耐心。  
   
 晚上郑在玹送黄仁珺回家的时候，特意把小女孩的衣柜都打开检查了一遍。黄仁珺躲在衣橱后面偷偷观察表情严肃的哥哥，生怕他一声令下，就把她那些小裙子都扔掉了。

结果虽然不至于全都扔掉的，但也没有好到哪儿去。黄仁珺对着划分出来的衣柜，气得眼泪都快掉下来了。“那以后这些衣服我都不能穿了嘛！”她一手指着被哥哥推进衣柜角落的背心短裙，一手气嘟嘟地叉着腰。

“可以穿。”郑在玹把小孩拉入怀中，耐心地哄骗着。“但只能穿给哥哥看。”

 

TBC


End file.
